In My Corner of the Universe
Fanfiction about a little NightWing. Um,,, I'd give it a decent mark? If this doesn't make sense, it doesn't need to. 'Reality' The little NightWing curled up in the corner of the nursery, a scroll clutched tightly in her crescent talons. The filtered sunlight reflected off her dark purple scales. Her violet eyes were glazed over, not reading the scroll, but far away, exploring something only her mind could see. The dragonet shifted arranging herself into a more comfortable position. RainWing dragonets played joyfully. Some disappeared, reappearing across the room. They giggle and played, flying short hops. One whacked another with his tail, and they were playfully fighting in seconds. No one paid attention to the NightWing in the corner. It was always like this. Nobody spoke to her, she didn't even talk. The dragonets were laughing now, about a joke the NightWing neither heard nor cared about. She glanced up over her scroll at the playing dragonets, the smallest bit of envy in her eyes. No one responded to the glance. She returned to her scroll. It was always like this. Lonely, among the crowds. 'Mindscape' There's a little planet. It doesn't exist. Maybe it does. The universe is too vast to tell. It has shimmery silver grass, long and thin and soft like fur. Most rocks are white, but take on pastel shades. Some are grey or black. The ocean is calm, clear and blue. The surface looks purple under the red sky. There are many more details, with slender trees covered with pale green bark, bright berries and flowers, animals that would take years to describe. But on a little meadow, covered with a small scattering of violet flowers, there is a house. It has a little thatched roof of the silver grass, cornflower blue walls... The dragonet paused. Cornflower blue. It was the right description, but cornflower. The word felt weird in her mind. She focused on the scroll again, reading another paragraph about SandWings before spacing out once more. cornflower blue walls, and white trim. The cottage is small, but cheerful. It is surrounded by small flowers, indigo and violet. The windows are big, like large eyes. The patterned curtains inside are open, letting the sunlight stream into the house. It is a lonely place, with no other houses surrounding it, but it is nice. The cottage in the meadow. Alone but happy. Most of the time. The dragonet returned to her scroll, skimming over the War of SandWing Succession. A recent event, only fifteen years ago. She read through the brief descriptions of each sister and tried to decide which one she would rather have become queen. After five minutes of careful consideration, she decided she would rather hide under a rock for those twenty years. Maybe join the Talons of Peace. Certainly not fighting for a throne she didn't care about. But her own tribe had spent that time hiding on an explosive rock, experimenting on RainWings so they could take over the rainforest. It was a miracle that Queen Glory didn't kill them all. She looked up at the playing dragonets, a crowd of bright eye blinging colors. She wished she could join them. But they turned away. Nobody wanted to be with a dragonet that didn't talk. She sighed, trying to focus on the scroll, trying not to cry. The house did feel emtpy sometimes, with only one inhabitant. The world was beautiful, but she couldn't share her feelings with anyone. Suddenly, the dragon wanted to fly out of that planet, so perfect yet so flawed. So wonderful, but so far from any others. The dragonet wanted to take her chance with the universe. Travel to another planet, visit someone who would understand. To be with a friend. But how? And with who? Reality It's the next day. Suntime. All the RainWing dragonets have disappeared onto leafy platforms and into dangling hammocks to soak up the sunlight. The NightWing dragonet had also left the nursery, but had settled onto a branch, shaded by large leaves. She watched the RainWings for a long time, her eyes glazing over after a few minutes. The forest was loud, yet it didn't seem to reach the dragonet. She paid no attention to her parents, working on their hut below. She didn't look at the bright blue ball of her adoptive brother. It was peaceful around her, as she focused on nothing. The NightWing snapped out of it suddenly. She shook out her head, squinting for a moment at the sun. She whirled around, frightening a cluster of small orange butterflies. Wings spread, the dragonet angled herself at a the nursery door. She stumbled around a vine that had caught her wing, glanced around to check if anyone was looking, and disappeared into the nursery. Behind her, RainWings started shifting around, waking up. Suntime had ended. Mindscape In the little blue cottage lives a small dark purple dragonet. She has white silver scales scattered nicely on her wings, and a scattering of faint silver freckles on her snout as well. She has very very black wings, making the bright pinpricks of silver stand out more. Her underbelly is paler, a muted indigo sort of color, also rather nice. She has annoyingly reflective spines and horns, that are very black but very reflective. She likes flowers. In the "let me make this plant grow big and pretty" sense, not the "let me pick this flower let it wither away in days" sense. She is rather small, and kind of chubby. She is very quiet, and has never spoken. She's not sure why she hasn't tried. No need to, so she doesn't. Just sits in a corner, reading a scroll. The entire planet is very out of the way. It orbits a small red star. The star sits at the edge of an arm of a spiral galaxy. The galaxy is an unnoticed part of the local galaxy group. It feel like the edge of the universe, even though the universe has no edge. No corners. The planets is still in the corner of the universe. My corner. The dragonet considered her thoughts for a moment, and realized that was the first time in her mind story she spoke in first person. She thought about this for a moment, and decided she indeed liked the wording of her own thoughts. She was likely biased. She glanced up at the sun, and suddenly realized the angle of the sunlight. Suntime was almost over. She did not need to be trampled by other dragonets making their way back to the nursery. She twisted to faced the nursery, disturbing a cloud of butterflies to fly into her face. She grumbled at them in her mind for a little, then tried to glide all the way to the nursery. Her wing snagged on a vine, and she paused, fumbled, and nearly fell out of the air as she untangled herself. Very ungraceful. She glanced behind herself, hoping no one noticed, before continuing to her destination. She found her way to the edge of the room, and grabbed a scroll to start reading, putting away her mind story for now. Outside, she heard the shifting of waking dragons, then the loud flapping as dragonets swarmed toward their destinations. She was glad she wasn't trampled. Reality Dinnertime. The family of four gathered around the small wooden table. Two adult NightWings, a NightWing dragonet and a RainWing dragonet. The RainWing ate fast and messily. His chin was covered with a rainbow spray of fruit juice in seconds. He was offered a napkin. Ignoring it, he glanced at the other dragonet, and tossed over a mango. She caught it, surprised, and studied the RainWing for a couple seconds, before carefully slicing into the fruit. The parents started eating as well. There was no loud bustling, just a lack of sound as everyone enjoyed or picked at their food. Silence ruled the family. After a while, the mother cleaned up the dishes, and the father tucked their dragonets in. The dragonet looked at her adopted brother, then snuggled into the moss as he climbed into a hammock. The rainforest was dark, but full of chirping insects and flashes of firefly light. They slept. Mindscape The planet is part of a binary system. The other planet is unpredictable, prone to suddenly change colors and to explode with lava flows. The planets still circle one another, one quick to change, the other constant. There are two other planets in the system, far away, but there, and part of this planets world. Asteroids orbit around the star as well, dangerous rocks ready to crash into the fragile planets. She paused. What about the star? The red dwarf had no parallel outside of her mind. She blinked, focusing on the food in front of her. A mango appeared out of nowhere, aimed at her face. She caught it, almost dropping the fruit. She glared for a moment at her brother, who had a goofy grin on his face. She mumbled in her mind for a moment, and decided to enjoy the projectile. Her parents started eating too, but she caught the confused look on her father's face. They never understood the two. After eating in silence, there was a quick blur of getting ready for bed, and she found herself on her bed of moss. The star is a friend to the planet. The star doesn't exist yet. The planets float, orbiting nothing. Reality The NightWing was once again curled in her corner of the nursery. Her eyes were focused this time, reading the scroll intently. It was different, but like always, no one noticed. Except one. The RainWing approached her slowly, settling a tail's length from the NightWing. Her scales shifted into shy shades. An awkward pause. The NightWing looked up. "Hey, um, what are you reading?" She showed her the title. "Thanks, um. Okay. I hate the dragonets back there." The RainWing glanced pointly at the group laughing at her. "I was wondering… you look lonely. What's your name?" A blank stare. One of the dragonets yelled, "She's the weirdo who can't talk!" followed by a loud burst of laughing. "Shut up!" she yelled back, then turned to the silent dragonet. "Sorry. Um, so. I'm Ivy." A nod. Ivy settled down, "Could I just call you Shy for now? Sorry, I can't really think of nicknames right now." Another nod. She sat, smiling at the dragonet that now had a name. 'Mindscape' Nothing today. The story was stuck, the planet lost. A scroll, so boring. No interest in the NightWing Exodus. Then a face, smiling so warmly. Confusion, uncertainty Joy? Suddenly, the planet had a star. Reality A year passed. A RainWing and a NightWing settled into the corner of the nursery. Shy held a scroll, holding it out for Ivy to see. She pointed at the line, and smiled. Ivy burst out laughing. A couple dragonet looked over, confused. Ivy calmed herself for a moment, grinning widely. Shy sent a death glare towards the puzzled glances, before dissolving into a giggle. Ivy looked at her surprised, "Hey! You can laugh, liar!" Shy look up at Ivy, smiling. She laughed. Mindscape The star was a red darwf, fiery. It is unpredictable, but always warm, spotted with solar flares and sunspots. Despite this, the sun still gives the planet it's special life. She turned back to the scroll. Her eye's flickered over the next line. Oh, and she starting laughing internally. She turned to Ivy, who was staring into space. She poked her friend gently. Ivy looked over, skimming the page. She started laughing. Shy didn't noticed the staring dragonets at first. She looked up, giving the nearest one her strongest glare. But, something about the situation was funny, though she wasn't sure why. A giggle burst out. "Hey! You can laugh, liar!" Shy looked up, first annoyed. How was she supposed to know that? Then she paused, seeing the emotions in Ivy's pink scales and bright eyes. She started laughing again. I can laugh after all. Maybe talking won't be that far off. Reality Another year passed, with more laughter in the air. Ivy dropped the basket of fruit in front of Shy. She watched the NightWing wrinkle her nose before selecting a juicy mango. Ivy took a starfruit. Shy watched Ivy for a long while, as they both dug into their food. It was weirdly quiet today. After they finished, Ivy spread her wings, ready to fly. Shy put her talon up, beckoning her in a different direction. Ivy stared for a moment. The rainforest floor. They landed softly on the dirt, Ivy squishing into a soft mud. She shook it off. A blue and green RainWing was watching them. "Hey, I'm Avacado. Her brother." He gestured to Shy. Ivy nodded, before Shy led her away. Shy's room was small, a hexagon shape made of wood. A bed of moss snuggled into the corner. Climbing plants blossomed around the edges. A small table complete withlight and a scroll sat in the corner. Little detailed pictures of landscapes hung from the wall. Ivy looked at Shy. "Why am I here?" Shy pointed to a small image. Woven among the stars, a name could be seen. "Starwriter?" She nodded, took a breath, smiled gently, and said, "Welcome, to my corner of the universe." She bit her lip, looking at her friend. Ivy looked at her, and smiled. "It's perfect." Mindscape Something doesn't need to make sense to leave a mark. Today I spoke. I shared the world that was mine. My Corner of the Universe. My place in the world.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)